


no room for jealousy

by WattStalf



Series: Naritaverse Months 16-17 [37]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: I don't personally see the appeal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdschach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/gifts).



> ??????

She isn’t used to the idea of being in a relationship, and she’s even less sure of what to do in a situation like this. Kasane took some time to come to terms with her feelings for both Erika  _ and _ Walker, and even when she accepted those feelings, she had been almost certain that it wouldn’t work out for her. After being alone for so long, she didn’t have much hope for anything, and she certainly didn’t have any hope for being lucky enough to land herself two lovers.

She believed that the two of them were already in a relationship, so she didn’t even think she would be lucky enough to get  _ one _ of them, but, then, things had a strange way of working out for her. Namely, it turned out that the two of them were just good friends, and that they didn’t have any interest in being in a relationship unless they had a beautiful woman there with them.

She had to have them tell her directly that  _ she _ was that beautiful woman; she hadn’t been able to figure out that part for herself.

However, finding love did not mean that all of her troubles were over, and she still had to adjust to all the things that being together and being together in this sort of relationship entailed. An important lesson, Erika explained, was never getting jealous, because there was already enough love to go around, though, as she put it, “I think me and Yumachi will have to worry about that more! Honestly, sharing you is going to be hard!”

She thinks she has that part down, and when she notices the close way Erika and Walker sit when they’re looking at a book together, or the casual way they speak to each other while she’s still getting used to talking to either of them, she reminds herself that they’ve known each other for years and that there’s nothing to be jealous of. Soon enough, she reaches a point where being jealous in her relationship is not a problem at all, and she thinks that that’s all there is to it.

She never stops to consider what might happen if she’s jealous of someone  _ outside _ of her relationship.

~X~

The first  sign that something might go wrong comes as she gets more acquainted with their other two close friends. She knew of Kadota and Togusa, at least vaguely, but all she really knew is that they were considered the more sensible ones in the group. However, upon meeting them, she discovers that the latter has some rather extreme eccentricities of his own; or, at least, he has his own fanatic-level interest that becomes obvious over a very short period of time.

He is very dedicated, very obsessed fan of the idol known as Ruri Hijiribe, better known to Kasane as the niece she’s never allowed herself to be close to, the girl she’s hidden her identity from, and the one person she is deeply jealous of.

Of course, it’s not like it’s so strange to meet a fan of hers. Kasane knows that Ruri has gotten quite popular, even after leaving the company she got her start with, but to be so close to one of her more obsessed fans isn’t easy for her. She’s met the dangerous ones before, mobilizing them when necessary, but this sort of fan is different, the kind who would never do anything to hurt her, the kind who really act as if they love her despite not knowing her.

Kasane is made incredibly uncomfortable by Togusa, and is jealous of his feelings toward her niece, though she does what she can to not let on to that. She decides that it doesn’t matter, since she barely knows him and since he isn’t the one she’s in a relationship with anyway, and as long as she isn’t around him very much, she won’t have to worry about it.

That should be it but it isn’t long before she discovers that her troubles are far from over.

~X~

She’s aware that both Walker and Erika admire Ruri, though not to the extent that their friend does, but it doesn’t come up often enough for her to worry about it. That is, until after her meeting Togusa, or perhaps she only notices it more now because she already has it on her mind. Whatever the case, any time the idol comes up in conversation, it stings, though she never shows this on her face, never asks them to stop talking about it. She wouldn’t have a very good explanation, after all.

But then, one night, the two of them invite her to go out for karaoke, something that she’s never done with anyone before. She’s excited to try this out, and goes along willingly, but her excitement quickly comes to an end when they begin picking out what songs they want to sing.

“Isn’t this the opening theme that Ruri Hijiribe sang?” asks Erika, and Kasane feels herself stiffen.

“Her works have gotten a lot of attention that way,” replies Walker, “but that’s no surprise. She’s just got that voice, you know?”

“And that look. It’s not hard to see why Togusachi is head over heels for her! But, of course, you can’t see her when she’s on a soundtrack.”

“But her voice accompanying the beauties on-screen? Sublime is the only way to describe it!”

It’s not the first time the two of them have gone off on a tangent like this, but Kasane watches them talk as if they’re strangers, and keeps remembering the speech Erika gave her about not getting jealous. However, it’s hard to keep that in mind when she feels like everything she’s built is being threatened by  _ her _ , and whether or not she’s being irrational feels very irrelevant.

“What do you think, Kujichi?” asks Erika, trying to bring her into their conversation. “I bet your voice would sound really good with this song, so do you want to sing it with me?”

“I think I’ll pass on that song,” she replies.

“Are you not a fan of Ruri?” asks Walker, and, in a way, he’s getting right to the root of the problem.

“I don’t personally see the appeal.” That’s a lie; she understands it all perfectly, she simply doesn’t understand why she doesn’t posses that same appeal.

“Are you blind or something?” asks Erika with a laugh, teasing her, but her laugh is cut short. She seems to notice all at once that something is off with Kasane. “Say, Kujichi, is something bothering you?”

“Do you think she’s...more appealing than I am?” Even as she asks the question, she knows how foolish of a question it is. But she asks it anyway, and waits for the answer, more nervous for it than she knows she should be.

“Huh? What do you mean by that?”

“There isn’t really much of a comparison,” says Walker with a wave of his hand, and it feels as though he’s dismissing everything. It feels as though her fears are being realized.

“Yeah, there’s no point weighing you against her when you’re both so different! Well, I guess you’ve got a face kinda like hers, but I think the similarities end there,” agrees Erika.

“Then you like her more.” She says this, not as a question, but as a fact. What now? Is she still a part of their lives, even though she’s still playing second fiddle to her more fortunate niece? Or should she take her leave now, rather than burden them any further?

But before she can reach a decision, Erika replies, “What? No way! Where would you get an idea like that?”

“Idols are great and all, but they’re a little too real for me,” says Walker, shrugging. “But you? Oh, man, I don’t even know where to  _ start _ with you! Right in front of me, where I can reach out and touch you, but there’s something that makes you feel entirely 2D!” At this point, she knows that that’s one of the highest compliments he can give.

“Yeah, and you’ve got the whole babe with glasses thing going. Ooh, ooh, and you’re older than you look? Definite bonus points,” says the woman.

“How could I forget? The megane older sister with a mysterious backstory! There really  _ is _ no comparison!”

“Do you get it, Kujichi? There’s no comparison because you’re so amazing,” Erika says this with a warm smile. “Even if she weren’t some pop idol and were completely and totally attainable, you know we’d still choose you, right? Is that what was bothering you or something?”

Kasane pauses before she says, “It was.”

“Well, I’m not really sure I understand why you’re so concerned, but you’ve really got nothing to worry about! Remember what I said before about getting jealous? That applies to anyone. You’re not the sort of woman I’d ever want to try to trade in, so don’t ever even think there’s somebody I want more!”

“You’re amazing!” agrees Walker.

Perhaps she misread the situation, and perhaps she still has a lot to learn about relationships. Whatever the case, she takes their words to heart, and pushes her worries out of her mind so that they can enjoy the rest of their night out. She even gives in and sings one of the songs they’d picked out and she thinks, maybe, she might have sang it better.


End file.
